


[翻译]Alpha Services

by juliaindream



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Artist Steve Rogers, Awkward Flirting, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Chatting & Messaging, Dating, Dirty Talk, Engineer Bucky Barnes, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Implied Phone Sex, Intersex Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meet-Cute, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse, Phone Sex, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex Work, Sex Worker Steve Rogers, Trans Bucky Barnes, dial an alpha
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaindream/pseuds/juliaindream
Summary: 那张传单是深粉色的，上面只写着寥寥数语：独自度过热潮期？让我们帮你吧！巴基差点儿就无视它了，因为没有一个Omega想被提醒落单的事实，谢谢。但在好奇心的驱使下，他还是拿了一张。传单背面写着Alpha服务，还印着一个电话号码。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 332





	1. 请从以下几项中选择……

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alpha Services](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536638) by [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87). 



在巴基看来，普通的热潮期已经够糟了，而被告知他出现了“早期更年期热潮”更是雪上加霜。

“你在开玩笑吗？”他呻吟着，一边用他从前台随手抽出的一张传单扇着风，他这会儿热得浑身是汗。

他的外科医生，一位彬彬有礼的Beta，正忙着输入病历。“这很常见，”他说，连看都不看巴基一眼，“如果长期服用热潮抑制剂，身体会接收到虚假信号，以为自己不再定期产生荷尔蒙了，从而引起更年期。”

巴基叹了口气，更使劲地扇起风来。房间里很凉快，可他的汗依然止不住地流。“我连三十五岁都不到！”他反驳道。

医生点点头。“我建议停用抑制剂，先停两到三个月左右，观察你的身体反应。然后我们再作打算。”

巴基停下了扇风的手，张大了嘴。“可是……那我就没法上班了。我以前每两周都要经历一次热潮。那可太不好受了！”

“如果你有需要，我可以帮你开病假条，”Beta说道，在他的便条本上写了几个字，再撕掉那张纸。他带着平静的微笑，把那张纸递给巴基。“这是我们眼下能给出的最好方案了。如果能阻止你的身体完全进入更年期，那就很理想了。以后你可以再试着服用抑制剂，不过要减少剂量。”

巴基接过纸条，震惊之下说不出话来。

不能用抑制剂？

操。

“没有别的办法吗？”他问。

医生扬起眉毛。“除非你想开始更年期激素替代疗法？”

“那还是算了，”巴基嘟囔道，“好，好吧。所以我两个月之后再来检查？”

“记得和护士预约，”他嘱咐巴基，“这两个月期间你每六周还要复诊一次。”

“好吧。”巴基满怀挫败地起身离开了。

说真的，这是他近来得到最坏的消息了。

他在前台等候预约，用传单扇风，不停地擦着眉毛和下嘴唇旁的汗。这简直荒谬，他想。没道理可言。荒谬又无理。

手里的传单变得软塌塌的，所以巴基到传单架旁想去拿新的。他的手刚伸到一张厚实的传单上方，突然瞥到了另一张传单。

这张小巧的传单夹在许多更具信服力的传单中间。深粉色的纸上只写着寥寥数语： _独自度过热潮期？让我们帮你吧！_

巴基差点儿就无视它了，因为没有一个Omega想被提醒落单的事实，谢谢。

但在好奇心的驱使下，他拿了一张传单。为了掩人耳目，他还拿了旁边的几张，一股脑塞进了口袋里。

倒不是说有人在看他，但巴基还是感觉到自己的脸颊烧了起来。

又或者，烧得更狠了。现在他全身都开始发热了。

前台接待员终于叫到了他，巴基把传单的事情抛到了脑后，等到回家才又想起来。

~~

在洗了个长长的冷水澡后，巴基的汗流得稍微不那么厉害了，但还是筋疲力尽，郁郁寡欢。

他把被汗水浸湿的衣服全都丢到洗衣篮里。这时他找到了那些传单。

那张关于热潮期的粉色传单很不显眼。传单背面写着 _Alpha服务_ ，附上了一串电话号码。传单上就这些信息，所以巴基怀疑这传单是趁前台没注意偷偷塞到诊所的。

巴基拿出了手机，用谷歌搜索那个名字和号码。

噢，他边翻阅检索结果边想。这是那种聊天热线号码。付费和Alpha聊天。

巴基哼了一声，把传单都丢进了他的可回收纸箱里。然后他走到电扇旁，打开它，站在前面舒适地叹了口气，让清爽的风吹过全身。

他不需要帮助。他会独自应对这摊荷尔蒙造就的破事。就像他应对其他事情一样。

~~

巴基或许很固执，但他的好奇心也很强。在不得不以私人事假的名由请假在家之后，巴基发现自己开始好奇那个Alpha服务到底有没有用。

他忍不住一直想着这件事。

他们怎么录用Alpha？他们会选择那些友好的，礼貌的Alpha吗？对客服行业来说，那应该是必要条件。

不是吗？

或者他们会不会故意雇用霸道的Alpha？有些Omega好像对那种类型的Alpha感兴趣。

巴基对此一无所知。

不过。他还是有些好奇。巴基没打算将他的好奇心付诸行动，但他进入了热潮期，比他印象中上次热潮期持续得久多了。他郁郁寡欢，疲惫不堪，饥渴难耐又欲求不满。

所有的情趣玩具和自慰方式都无法满足巴基的欲望，想让一个高大健壮的Alpha搂着他，占有他的欲望。

该死的热潮期。

在休息了一阵，又洗了个冷水澡后，巴基裹上了他最柔软的袍子，拨了那个Alpha热线。

占线中。

巴基皱起眉头，没想到会这样。几分钟后，他试着重拨了一遍，然而仍然忙线。

好吧，该死。

巴基和它较上了劲。他讨厌被拒之门外的感觉。但他那晚一遍又一遍地拨打那个号码，却一直占线。

这还只是周四晚上，都没到周末呢。

巴基只得回到床上，他仅剩的选择就是床头柜里那些情趣玩具了。

他幻想着自己打通了那个愚蠢的Alpha热线，谁接到的电话，或者他们聊了些什么。巴基甚至不太确定他究竟想要什么，除了让一个Alpha和他此时此刻待在一起。

在又自慰了一轮，冲了个冷水澡后，巴基起身去冰箱里拿了一盒冰淇淋，拿进了卧室。

这时已经将近午夜。

巴基决定再拨打一次Alpha热线，然后就用冰淇淋和晚间电视排解伤悲。

热线接通了，巴基惊讶得差点把那盒冰淇淋丢掉。

“操。”听到录好的声音问候他时，他轻声叫了出来。

“欢迎致电Alpha服务，”预先录制好的信息播放出来，友好的客服式声线，很可能是个Omega的声音，“我们将提供您所需的服务。通过选择菜单，您可以和经过我们特别培训过的Alpha服务人员聊天。我们竭诚为您服务。”

巴基哼了一声，把他的冰淇淋放在床头柜上。

“请先准备一张有效的信用卡或借记卡，“语音继续播放着，“在您选择服务后，您所选择的Alpha会向您询问具体信息。请注意，我们的接线员是来帮助您的。所有辱骂接线员的人都会被我们的热线列入黑名单，而我们仍会收取费用。”

巴基不由得点了点头。这听上去有理有据，而他也没打算对什么人犯浑。

“同意以上条款，请按一继续。”语音说道。

巴基把手机从耳边取下，按下屏幕上的按键一。然后他飞快地跑到柜子旁拿出耳机，插进手机里。戴上耳机后，他又听到了那个语音。

“……可以从我们的菜单中选择，”她继续说道，“请从下列选项中选择。异性恋Alpha，请按一。”

巴基惊讶地扬起眉毛。

“双性恋Alpha，请按二，”语音往下说着，“同性恋Alpha，请按三。无性恋Alpha，请按四。”

巴基不确定要怎么选。他是同性恋，但是……他是一位男性Omega。同性恋的Alpha往往对他不感兴趣，他们中意其他的Alpha，或者比较粗暴的Beta。

巴基停顿的时间太长了，语音又把所有的选项重复了一遍。

“呃，操。”巴基嘀咕着，选择了第二项：双性恋Alpha。

语音开始播放舒缓的音乐，巴基重重地在床沿坐下。

他比预想中紧张多了。

巴基感觉到他的身体又开始发热了，不过他不确定这到底是热潮还是只是因为紧张。也许两者都有。

他拿起吊扇的遥控器，把风力调大。凉风更强力地吹拂到身上，他呼出一口气，望着手中的手机。他记下了现在的时间。这是个付费热线，他总不能一直等下去。

巴基不耐烦地叹了口气，调整了耳机。

这音乐真烦人，他想道。就像电梯里播放的音乐：无害却无聊。

“我想至少，”他嘀咕道，这时正好耳机中传来嘀声，音乐戛然而止，“他们得换首好点的曲子。”

一阵沉默。

巴基瞪大了眼，这才意识到他已经连上了一位接线员，又在听到一阵温暖低沉的笑声时跳了起来。

“真的，我同意。”一个低沉的声音说道。

巴基险些惊叫出声，他清了清嗓子，答道：“呃。对。抱歉。”

“别啊，”那个声音带着笑意回他，“我听过一次，真的很可怕。总之，”他语调欢快，“我叫史蒂夫。你怎么称呼？”

“呃……巴基。”

“巴基？这名字很可爱。”

“是个外号。”巴基说，一边和想要咧嘴微笑和扭动身体的冲动抗争着。

“明白了，”史蒂夫温和地说，“你想让我叫你巴基还是什么？”

“巴基，麻烦了。”

“好的，那么。巴基，”史蒂夫说，“你接通了Alpha服务，我来为你服务。在我们开始之前，何不和我讲讲你今晚为什么打过来？”

“呃，”巴基说，感觉自己蠢极了，“我……不知道？”

“没关系，”史蒂夫随和地说，“这是你第一次打来？”

“是的。”巴基轻声说，又为自己可悲的声音皱起眉头。

“不要紧，我保证我很好说话。”史蒂夫答道，巴基敢说他的话中有调情的意思。

或许因为这是他的工作，他提醒自己。

“好吧，”巴基说，“我是说，我不确定……呃，你们到底做些什么？”

“任何为你好的事，”史蒂夫向他保证道，“要么我先和你确认一下初次致电者的信息，我们再继续？这样可以吗？”

巴基被史蒂夫低沉的声线迷住了，急切地点了点头，又很快反应过来史蒂夫看不到。“呃，可以。”他说，感觉自己很蠢。

“很好，”史蒂夫说，声音明显带着笑意，“你手边有信用卡或者借记卡吗？”

“有，”巴基忙去摸索钱包，“我拿到了。等等，我的账单上会怎么写？”

对面传来轻微的呼气声，史蒂夫似乎又笑了，他解释道，“会显示A.S.有限公司。完全保密，别担心。”

“噢，好，”巴基拿出了他的信用卡，又在床上坐下，“倒不是什么大问题。我是说，我单身，不会有什么问题。我只是好奇罢了。”

“当然，”史蒂夫不动声色地回答，“要么我先说明一下我们的条款？如果你愿意继续，我会收取费用，我们就可以开始聊天了，好吗？”

巴基咽了咽口水。“好，好的。”

哇哦，他真的这么做了。

“那好，”史蒂夫说，语气依然友好又温和，鉴于他的声调相当低沉，“要提前告知你，我们所有的通话都会被录音，这只是出于安全的考虑。”

“等等，什么？”巴基打断了他，“有人在听吗？”

“不，没人在听，”史蒂夫向他保证，“通话会被录音，而只有在有人汇报问题时，才需要我们的员工听录音。我想你保证，我们的通话完全保密。录音既是为了保护你，也是为了保护我们。”

“好吧，”巴基咽了咽口水，“所以没有人在听吧？”

“只有你和我，”史蒂夫柔声道，“你希望我继续吗？”

“嗯，好的。”

“好，所以如果你同意的话，巴基，我会告诉你我们的价目表，让你付款，我们就可以好好聊天了。”

“没问题。”巴基应道，手指紧张地把玩着卡片。他听着史蒂夫解释收费政策，除了基础话费以外，巴基每十五分钟要为史蒂夫的时间买一次单，或者他也可以选择每次充半个小时的钱。

价格倒不是什么天文数字，巴基能付得起。但他不知道该怎么选。十五分钟听起来有点短，但半个小时似乎又太久了。而现在，介绍时间已经够久了，让巴基只想先往下进行。

“我想……我就选半个小时？”他犹疑地说道。

“好的，”史蒂夫开心地说，“很好。我来和你确认一下付款信息，如果你想再次拨打，我们会为你注册常客账户，可以快速登录，以后你就可以省去这些步骤了，”他轻笑一声，好像他也知道这很繁琐。“还有，我也会给你我的分机号，如果你想直接联系我。”

“噢，”巴基说，略微有些惊讶，“好。好的。”

他们确认了付款信息，史蒂夫解释说，如果在时限内挂断电话，依然要收取费用，但如果他还在线上，也可以继续充值，接着聊下去。

巴基同意了，他还注册了一个账户，因为史蒂夫的声线太棒了，巴基发现自己不自觉地同意了他的所有提议。

他不一定要再次拨打，他试图给自己找借口。注不注册账户也无关紧要。

“好，我们都准备好了，”史蒂夫告诉他，语调愉快，“费用会马上划掉，这笔账目会在两到三个工作日出现在你的账单上。”

“好的，”巴基说，迫切地想要开始。尽管他不确定等待着他的是什么，“那么，下一步呢？”

“嗯，”史蒂夫说，“我们有些客户喜欢聊一些特殊爱好或者癖好，但我想既然你是第一次拨打，或许你想先和我聊聊，再看看什么适合你？”

巴基放下心来，舒了一口气：“嗯，这……听起来不错。”

“好，巴基，”史蒂夫说，他的声音里又带上了一丝笑意，巴基几乎有了画面感，“要么我们先互相了解一下？你来和我讲讲你自己？”

“呃……呃……”巴基环顾他乱糟糟的卧室，好像那里面藏着答案似的，“那个，我单身，而且是Omega。”

“交游广泛的单身Omega，嗯？”史蒂夫说，显然在调情了。

巴基苦笑道：“不算是。”

“听起来你想找个人陪？”史蒂夫鼓励他。

不，巴基差点就说出口了，这几乎成了他面对这类问题的膝跳反应式回答。他咽了咽口水。“是的。”他承认道。

他很少对别人承认这一点。

“没关系，巴基，”史蒂夫温柔地安慰他，“我们有时都需要点陪伴。”

巴基不知道该说什么。他感觉有点可悲，几乎快要哭出来了，这可不是他想要的。

他呼了口气，没有回答。

“要么和我讲讲你的爱好？”史蒂夫问，“你在空闲时间喜欢做点什么？”

巴基又哼了一声，这次有些挖苦之意。“没什么空闲时间。”

“工作很忙？”史蒂夫问。

“对，我想，”巴基说，“我是个工程师，有时候项目很多。还需要加班。诸如此类，你懂的。”

“好像工作强度很大，”史蒂夫听上去很感兴趣，或者表现得假装感兴趣，“你在什么行业？方便告诉我吗？”

“机器人方面，”巴基说，做好了听到尖锐的评论的准备，比如身为Omega却做着典型的Alpha或是Beta的工作什么的。

“真的？”史蒂夫说，“哇。所以你聪明又可爱？”

巴基顿了顿，疑惑地皱起眉头。“你怎么知道我可不可爱？”

“你听起来很可爱，”史蒂夫说，语气很肯定，“你的声音很好听，巴基。”

“噢，”巴基难以置信，他脸红了。热意蔓延到他的皮肤表面，他希望这只是脸红，而非又一波热潮，“你——你听起来也很可爱。”

“是吗，谢谢，”史蒂夫语气轻佻，“我听起来像是你想了解的那类Alpha吗？”

巴基又点了点头，说道：“对——对。你听着很棒，我不……我是说，我不知道他们的筛选标准是什么。我一般和Alpha们不会这么聊得来。”

“嗯……好吧，我想有些Alpha和谁都聊不来，”史蒂夫笑着说，“但我们不都是这么坏。所以再和我讲讲你自己吧，巴基？”

“啊……”巴基局促地笑了一声，“说什么好呢？”

“嗯，你刚刚说了你的工作，你好像很聪明，”史蒂夫说，“投入，努力。”

巴基又笑了：“请把这些话转告我的领导。”

“一定，”史蒂夫也轻声笑了，“你的同事怎么样？你们下班会一起出去玩吗？”

“嗯，不太会，”巴基承认道，“而且我常常独自工作，这样……这样更好。”

因为Omega会让人分心，他常常被如此告知，或者收到这样的暗示。巴基并不介意独自拥有一个小办公室，或者只通过电话和邮件与同事交流，但有时确实有点孤单。

“我理解，”史蒂夫说，又是那种安抚的语调，“那你的业余时间呢？你喜欢做些什么？”

“我不知道，”巴基说，他有些坐立不安，把一只腿压在屁股下面，“就外出闲逛？我的确有个爱好，但也和工作有点关系……”

“那很好，”史蒂夫随和地说，“你想告诉我是什么吗？还是，”他压低声音补充道，“是不是个秘密？”

巴基情不自禁地笑了，真的笑出了声。

“不是什么秘密，”他说，不由得微笑，“只是……有点傻？”

史蒂夫惊讶地笑了，巴基因为他的反应兴奋起来。

“现在我开始好奇了，”史蒂夫说，“想和我分享你的秘密吗？”

“噢，不，”巴基笑了，“好吧，嗯……我会做那种……玩具机器人。”

“机器人？像是，大个的那种还是……？”

“大部分是玩具，所以个头都很小，”巴基说，他咧开嘴，闭上眼睛，“我知道，真的很宅。”

“又宅又厉害，”史蒂夫说，带着钦佩的语气，“它们都是做什么的？和我讲讲看。”

“噢，”巴基说，欣喜又讶异。很少有Alpha对他的成就表示敬佩，“嗯……我最近在做的那个，我打算把一只小玩具猫改造成迷你扫地机器人。”

“扫地机器人？是那种可以扫地的吗？”史蒂夫问。

“对。所以我做了个猫型扫地机器人，不过很小，所以是桌面用，”巴基紧张地笑了，“我爱桌面机器人。我有好几个了。”

“桌面机器人，”史蒂夫若有所思地重复着，“所以，它们都能怎么用？”

“只是用来娱乐，”巴基说，“你把它们放在桌子上，无聊时可以作为消遣。我还有几个经典复古版的。我很喜欢那种。”

“复古是多久以前的？”史蒂夫问，语调欢快。

“我桌子上放得有些是这个世纪头几年的，”巴基解释道，“比这再老的都在我的玻璃橱柜里放着，只有我能玩了。”

“啊，”史蒂夫说，“我今天学到了好多。所以我可以买什么样的桌面机器人？你能给我推荐吗？”

“好！”巴基脱口而出，又控制了一下情绪，“这要看你喜欢什么。吵闹的还是安静的。高调还是低调的。”

史蒂夫笑了，声音低沉。“噢天，或许安静的更好。”

“有些可以关掉声音，”巴基建议道，“其实有那种可爱的猴子机器人，它坐在一棵树上，点击底座，就会蹦来跳去。在网上搜Chibi-bots就能查到。”

“哇哦，”史蒂夫说，“听起来很棒。谢谢，巴基。”

“不客气。”

“那么，”史蒂夫的声音压得更低了，“你还对什么感兴趣？”

巴基的嘴巴张大了，但发不出声音。

好吧，也许有些惊讶的呼声，但他希望史蒂夫没听到。

“巴基？”

“是，”巴基惊叫了一声，然后清了清嗓子，“我——我在。”

“噢，太好了，”史蒂夫的声音很温和，“我还以为我们断线了。”

“没有。”

“所以，你还对什么感兴趣？”史蒂夫又问了一遍，声音亲昵但不无玩味，“你喜欢什么？”

“我……”巴基试图思考。也许史蒂夫问的是巴基有什么性癖？还是别的什么？他的大脑里一片空白。巴基耻于承认这点，但在热潮期时他会变得很黏人，只想被抱住。对，他会浑身燥热又饥渴，这也就是他为什么会使用抑制剂，因为热潮期糟透了。

而哪怕抑制剂把所有糟糕的症状都掩盖了，巴基依然清楚他的热潮在定期造访：没了肉体的欲望，剩下的则是求偶的渴求。搂抱一位高大壮实的Alpha的渴望。

而现在巴基又开始了新一轮的热潮，天知道又要持续多久，让他疲倦又暴躁。

“呃，”他总算开了口，试图理清纷乱的思绪，又不想说太多，只是想说点Alpha想听的话，“我喜欢……”说点什么，什么都好。“搂抱？”

噢。

巴基蹙起眉头。

对面沉默了很久，接着史蒂夫温柔地说：“对，搂抱挺棒的。”

巴基扑哧一声笑了，惊讶于Alpha如此迁就他。“我想是吧。”他有点自暴自弃地说。

“我觉得搂抱很棒。”史蒂夫笃定地说。

巴基把手机放在床上，然后抓起一个枕头抱在胸前。听着Alpha平静的声音传入耳中，抱着点什么让他安心多了。

“我说，谁会不喜欢搂抱呢？”史蒂夫继续说道。

巴基不以为然：“Alpha就不见得喜欢。”

“好吧，”史蒂夫顿了顿，“嗯，或许吧。也许也要看人。但也有很多Alpha真的很喜欢搂抱。”

“我觉得，”巴基说，“比起用胳膊，他们更喜欢用老二搂抱。”

停顿片刻，史蒂夫放声大笑起来。

他笑得很爽朗，笑声洪亮。听起来也是真心实意，巴基不禁跟着微笑了起来。

史蒂夫深吸了一口气，明显是想要止住笑，或者至少别那么大声。“噢，天啊。”他轻声道，又一次大笑起来。

“什么那么好笑？”巴基问，脸上还挂着微笑。

“就是……有了画面感，”史蒂夫咯咯笑着，努力控制住自己，“噢，老天。对。好，”他深吸一口气，“好吧，那真的……”他又爆发出一阵爆笑。

巴基在原地扭动了一下，他有点害羞，但他喜欢听史蒂夫的笑声。深埋心底的想要取悦Alpha的欲望现在已经极度兴奋了。

“好了，我可以了，”史蒂夫说，总算控制住了笑声，“扑哧！让我先……擦擦眼睛。”

“你在哭吗？”巴基问。

“对，我笑的时候总会流泪，”史蒂夫说，“我知道，有点好笑。”

巴基把他的枕头抱得更紧了。“不，不好笑。抱歉让你哭了。”

史蒂夫轻笑道：“拜托不要道歉。不过这个画面我是暂时忘不掉了。”

“嘿，那可是你的大脑，哥们，”巴基说，“是你想到的。”他跟着史蒂夫一起笑了。

“所以，出于好奇，”史蒂夫终于问道，“Alpha拥抱的方式还有什么？”

“除了用老二？”巴基皱着眉陷入沉思，“还有兄弟式的拥抱？你也会用那种方式打招呼吗？”

史蒂夫只是哼了一声作为回答。

“这算是还是不是？”巴基问，嘴咧得更大了。

“我想……是？”史蒂夫若有所思地说，“天，我不确定。也许要看和谁。如果是个直的Alpha，那么就会简单抱一下，再重重拍几下背。”

“你还会和直的Alpha拥抱？”巴基问，然后感觉不该问的，“该死，抱歉，我不是想打探什么……”

“没关系，巴基，”史蒂夫说，“对，和有些人。还有比较熟的朋友。其他人就好好握个手吧。”

这下轮到巴基笑出声了。“噢，不，我讨厌握手。尤其是和Alpha。他们为什么会觉得蹂躏别人的双手或者握手很久没关系？全都不行！”

“我懂，没错，”史蒂夫说，清了清嗓子，“要我说，如果可以选的话，我宁愿不碰任何人的手，尤其是男性的手。”

“什么？”巴基扬起眉毛，“为什么？”

“手上细菌很多，”史蒂夫笑道，“和熟人无所谓，只要他们勤洗手就好。但是如果是和陌生人，那就算了。我不会碰他们的手。”

“噢。”巴基说，有点惊讶。

对面沉默了一阵，接着史蒂夫吸了一口气。

“哇哦，我没想话题往这方面发展，”他调笑般地说，“如果你不想听这么多，我很抱歉。”

“不，没关系，”巴基坚持道，“我是说，感觉……很好……和你，你知道的，聊天。感觉很好。”

他咬住嘴唇，感觉脸颊泛红。

“那好，”史蒂夫说，“你可以随时让我闭嘴，我保证不会介意。”

“呃，”巴基把嘴唇咬得更狠了。他没想过他会听到这种话从一个Alpha口中说出来。至少不会这么认真。“没关系，”巴基轻声道，“和你说话很轻松。”

又一阵沉默，尽管巴基听到了史蒂夫的吸气声。

“你也是，巴基，”史蒂夫说，平静又真诚，“你今晚还想聊点什么？”

“呃……我都可以。”巴基说。

说真的，他只想和史蒂夫聊下去，他不关心到底聊些什么。

“你想再和我谈谈你吗？”史蒂夫提议道，“或者，我可以和你说说我自己？”

巴基咽了咽口水。“和我说说你的事？”他问。

他对电话那头的声音的情况很是好奇。

“好吧，”史蒂夫说，“很好。好吧，我身高六尺二寸。白人，金发。我常去健身房，喜欢做抬举运动，有氧运动，再上些课。”

巴基紧张地咽了咽口水。听着史蒂夫柔和的声音，想象着Alpha的形象，让巴基全身的血液隔着薄薄的皮肤又沸腾了起来。

“哪种课？”巴基听到自己的问话，因为他总是能敏感的察觉到哪里不对。

史蒂夫笑了，似乎有些尴尬。“你当真想知道？”他语带调侃。

“只要你愿意说。”巴基说，因为史蒂夫似乎很贴心，而和一位友好的Alpha交谈让他耳目一新。

“好吧，”史蒂夫说，故意把调子拖得长长的，“我喜欢普拉提，瑜伽和高温瑜伽。”

“高温瑜伽？”巴基重复道，他不确定那是什么。

“对，和瑜伽差不多，不过是在高温房间里，”史蒂夫解释说，“让你热血沸腾，你懂吗？对身体很好，把毒素都排出来了。”

巴基干巴巴地笑了笑：“我现在可不需要帮忙流汗。”

“噢，”史蒂夫说，随后顿了顿，“你觉得热了，嗯？”

巴基叹了口气。对。该死，他感觉很热。但他不想去想这件事，更别提去谈它了。“我们能聊点别的吗？“

又一阵停顿。

“好，巴基，”史蒂夫温柔地说，“当然。所以……我是个画家。我画……东西，”他笑了，“我不擅长推销自己。”

“画家？”巴基说，很是好奇，“像是……哪种画？传统的，还是用电脑？”

“我更喜欢传统的，”史蒂夫说，“在纸上或者油画布上作画闻起来更棒。不过没错，电脑作画最方便。”

“哇哦，”巴基说，“你都画什么？”

“什么都画。”史蒂夫回答，多少带着调情的意味。

“比如……？”巴基接着问道，忍不住也微笑起来。

“有些是我的个人爱好，有些是工作需要，”史蒂夫说，“我接到不少肖像画的委托……”他清了清嗓子，“宠物肖像画。”

巴基不由得乐了：“噢。那挺可爱的，不是吗？”

“但它们毛太多了，”史蒂夫叫苦道，“毛发最难画了。尤其是短毛。画起来没完没了。”

“噢，对，”巴基说，“那你喜欢画什么？如果让你选的话？”

“好吧，别误会，”史蒂夫说，“我喜欢肖像画和经典画法，但我想现代艺术和表现主义最合我口味。我喜欢色彩的运用，而且也可以尽情创作。”

巴基做了个鬼脸，思索着。

唔。

史蒂夫似乎真的很酷，而且完全不是他所想象的那样。

“听起来很棒。”巴基说，他希望能看看史蒂夫的作品。他就职的公司也有几个平面设计师，但完全不像史蒂夫所描述得那么有趣。

“所以，你把这个聊天当作兼职？”巴基问道，接着又觉得自己不该打探，“抱歉，我不是故意的。无视我的问题好了。”

史蒂夫乐不可支。“我有时还会简直照顾宠物，”他主动说，“如果他们想要宠物肖像画，那就更好了。”

巴基笑了，感觉如释重负。

史蒂夫接着说：“噢，时间快到了。你想再充半小时的钱吗？”

“噢，”巴基很惊讶时间竟然过得这么快，“我，嗯……”

史蒂夫并没有催促他，巴基很欣赏这一点。但他不确定该怎么办。他总觉得如果再聊下去，他就该会出洋相了，而史蒂夫也会开始厌倦他。

“你有……其他电话要接吗？”他问。

“没关系，巴基，”史蒂夫说，没有正面回答，“如果你想继续聊下去，我很乐意和你聊天。”

“嗯……”巴基思索着。他真的很想继续和史蒂夫聊天。“只是聊天？”他问，“不会……无聊吗？”

“不，完全不会，”史蒂夫向他保证，“和你聊天很愉快，巴基。”

噢。

巴基紧紧地抱住他的枕头，感觉有些不知所措。

“呃，好，”他轻声说，“那，好吧。”

“好！”史蒂夫回答，“因为你已经有账户了，我保存了你的卡片信息，可以再付半个小时的钱，还是同样的价格。你愿意让我帮你操作吗？”

巴基点点头，又说：“好。就这么办吧。”

接着他在床上舒舒服服地躺下，期待着和史蒂夫继续聊天。

一直到午夜两点过后，巴基才终于和史蒂夫告别，取出了他的耳机，躺在床上盯着天花板发呆。

和史蒂夫聊天简直……太美好了。巴基感觉开心又激动，还很舒服。

又困惑。

他的身体还是很烫，热潮在他身体里涌动，时不时叫嚣着想要再次爆发。巴基想就这么想着史蒂夫的声音入睡，但也许他该先关心一下他的身体，再洗个冷水澡，再去睡觉。

巴基轻声叹了口气，翻身去够床头柜，那上面还放着被他遗忘已久的冰淇淋。巴基打开了情趣玩具的抽屉。自慰时间到。

往好的一面看，至少他现在感觉没那么孤单了。

~~

第二天早上，巴基的热潮期总算结束了，他暂时得以解脱，不再浑身燥热、汗流不止，所以他又洗了个澡，换上了干净的衣服，给公司打电话说他今天会上班。

请假越少越好。

他一到公司，就来到办公室处理数不清的邮件和需要排除的障碍。

巴基的思绪飘到了史蒂夫身上，想着他今天在做什么。有点可笑，说真的，巴基暗自责骂自己竟然迷上了一个Alpha，就仅仅和他聊了……

好吧，将近两个小时。

这有点像次约会，一次美好的约会。只不过史蒂夫是提供服务的一方，巴基是个付费客户。这是个交易。巴基要记住这点，不让荷尔蒙掌控大脑。史蒂夫是客服人员。也许他对所有客户都很好。

巴基试图不让自己嫉妒史蒂夫的其他客户，继续工作。

说起来容易做起来难。

处理到一件特别烦人的事情时，巴基漫不经心地用他的触控笔点着他的桌面机器人。那是他的一个心头好：白色与透明的水蓝色相间，一个有四肢的小圆球。就是个桌面宠物，点点它的头，屏幕上就会出现不同的表情。现在这个机器人已经停产了，所以有一定的收藏价值。巴基想着史蒂夫会怎么想。

接着巴基告诉自己不要再想史蒂夫了，专心工作。他要无视这份感情，他提醒自己，总会过去的。

他能做的就是停止回忆Alpha的声音，和他说话时的感觉。

就这样吧，就……别再想他了。


	2. 选择你的梦中Alpha请按二

巴基坚持了整整两天两夜，终于冲动占了上风，他又打了史蒂夫的电话。

接通Alpha服务后，他拨了史蒂夫的分机号，祈祷着Alpha这会儿不忙。

现在是周日下午，但愿史蒂夫有空。

电话响了几下，巴基有些失落，心里沉甸甸的。史蒂夫肯定在忙什么事，也说不定是他不想接电话。

接着电话通了，巴基瞬间挺直了脊背，侧耳细听。

“嘿，你好啊。”Alpha悦耳的声音应答道。

巴基险些喘不过气来，但还是尽量随意地答道：“嗨。呃，我是巴基。这会儿有空吗？”

“嗨，巴基，”史蒂夫答道，明显带着笑意，“你能再打来，我很开心。”

“是吗？”

“是啊，当然，”史蒂夫说，“那晚和你聊得很愉快。”

巴基欣欣然扬起嘴角，忍不住在沙发上扭了扭。“我也喜欢和你聊天。”

“好吧，那我的目标达到了，”史蒂夫乐道。他的声音中还有点别的什么，一丝自嘲，可能吧。但还没等巴基弄明白，史蒂夫就又加了一句，“噢，嘿。我昨天想到你了。”

“是吗？”巴基的心跳开始加速。

“对，在健身房，”史蒂夫低沉的笑声传进巴基耳中，“我碰见了一个朋友，结果我们就安妮说的做了！我们来了个兄弟式拥抱。他先拍了拍我的背，我就没忍住笑场了。”

巴基咯咯傻笑起来。笑得像个神魂颠倒的傻瓜一样。

他清了清嗓子，试图止住笑容。“你的朋友看出哪里不对了吗？”

“嗯，看出来了，”史蒂夫笑了，“没事，我和他是老朋友了。”

“噢。”巴基说，想象着史蒂夫和健身房的其他Alpha在一起的场景。这个设想让他有点灰心丧气，因为在他的印象中，那些喜欢同性、又频繁往来健身房的Alpha往往也更倾向同样健壮的健身房常客Alpha。

而巴基绝对不是这种类型。说实话，他几乎恰恰相反，是个整天坐在桌子后面的宅男，健身房都没进去过几次。他惭愧地低头看看自己的肚腩，又飞快移开了视线。

反正史蒂夫现在又看不到他。

“所以，”史蒂夫说，“今天需要我为你做些什么，巴基？你想充值时间，再聊聊天吗？”

“好，”巴基轻声道，“要——要是你不忙的话？”

“和我最爱的客户，永远有空，”史蒂夫说，“让我先……”听起来史蒂夫在走动，“……把读卡的东西拿过来……”

巴基饶有兴趣地哼了一声：“那是什么术语吗？”

史蒂夫笑道：“对，抱歉。我肯定是把它忘到别的房间了。我刚刚忙着整理颜料，没留神。”

“噢？你在画画？”

“还没开始，”史蒂夫说，“我正在整理颜料，准备等收拾妥当了再开始画画。”他笑了，又是那种自嘲的感觉。“我可能是在拖延，”他说，“好，准备好了。我拿到读卡器了。那我再重复一下之前的步骤，巴基，因为你已经有账户了，你只需要说你同意此前的条款，我就可以使用你上次提供的卡片信息了。好吗？”

“好，没问题。”巴基在原地动了动，等待中他的膝盖紧张地跳了几下。

“好，很好，”史蒂夫说，“你想充多久的钱？一刻钟，半小时？”

“呃，半个小时，”巴基说，“可以吗？”

“当然可以，”史蒂夫告诉他，“和上次一样的价钱，那我确认付款了。”

“好。”巴基等着史蒂夫操作完，他们总算可以开始聊天了。

“嗯，全都好了，”史蒂夫说，“接下来半小时我都是你的了。”

巴基不禁微笑，满心欢喜。“谢了。”

“那么，”史蒂夫欣然道，“你怎么样？周末过得开心吗？”

巴基张开嘴，却不知如何作答。糟糕的热潮期暂且过去，所以他的确感觉好多了，但也不足以让他欢呼雀跃。他还是独自度过的周末。

“呃，”他开了口，“对，挺……挺好。”

那边顿了片刻，好像史蒂夫清楚巴基在撒谎。

Alpha再开口时，语气软了几分。“工作很忙？”

巴基耸耸肩，忘了史蒂夫看不到他。“没平时那么忙，我觉得。“他调整了一下耳机，从沙发上站起来。他得起身活动一下。”你呢？“他望着手中的手机，好像那上面写着史蒂夫的答案似的。

屏幕上只显示着他此刻正在拨打的号码，还有不断跳动的秒数，与他的存款余额一起波动。

史蒂夫回答了，巴基从屏幕上移开视线。“噢，其实白天不算太忙，”史蒂夫说，“还好你打过来，我就不用再辛辛苦苦整理颜料了。”

“你是说以颜料为借口拖延时间？”巴基自己先笑了。

“对，”史蒂夫笑道，“每次开工总免不了挣扎一阵，不过等到画进去就好了。”

“你本来打算画什么？”巴基问，他开始围着沙发绕圈子。

“不知道。画点抽象的，”史蒂夫说，“大概画点蓝色的。”

“我喜欢蓝色。”巴基不假思索地说。

“对，我也是，”史蒂夫话中又带了笑意，“我的最爱。”

他们聊了会儿画画和艺术，巴基感觉史蒂夫在引导他先闲聊几分钟，可能想让他放松下来。巴基也不确定。仅仅和史蒂夫说话就让他紧张极了。只是听着他低沉悦耳的声音，他就心潮澎湃。

接着史蒂夫开始向巴基提问，问题形形色色，对话也渐趋暧昧，好像要往……更色情的方向上聊。

巴基有些愣住了，有些局促不安。他不太确定。

史蒂夫好像察觉了他的犹豫，说道：“不要紧，巴基，我们不聊你不想说的。如果你乐意，我们还像之前那样聊天？或者……？”

巴基咽了咽口水：“或者……？”

“或者，”史蒂夫温柔地说，“你可以听我说？怎么样？”

“嗯……我……”巴基顿了顿，深呼吸，“可以？”

“你确定吗，巴基？不是非要这样，”史蒂夫向他保证，“说真的，和你聊什么我都愿意。”

“嗯……好吧？”巴基进退两难。他感觉自己蠢透了，为一个未曾谋面的职业接线员Alpha神魂颠倒。

他到底在想什么？他不是这种Omega：他可是个老派的浪漫主义者。

至少他认识的人都这么评价他，有时说得话有些刺耳。

巴基深吸一口气，下定了决心。“那么，”他说，咬了咬嘴唇，“你能……嗯，你能说点什么吗？我听你说？”

沉默片刻，史蒂夫又开口道：“好，当然可以。那我先来和你说说，我怎样度过完美的一天？”

巴基的好奇心被勾了起来。“好，没问题。”他同意了。

“很好，”史蒂夫语调欢快，“那么，要是一个人在家，我大概会先洗个又长又舒服的澡。我喜欢打很多肥皂，滑溜溜的，你知道吗？”

巴基咽了咽口水，重重的。

“如果你和我一起，”史蒂夫压低了声音，“我想给你也打上肥皂。用我的手抚摸你的全身，再慢慢帮你洗干净。这样好吗？”

巴基不小心泄出一声呜咽，有些难耐。

史蒂夫继续道：“洗鸳鸯浴太性感了，我很喜欢。我会在水流中亲吻你，大概会先吻你的脖子，再帮你洗头发，你想怎么样都好。然后我会把手探到你的身下，看看你为我准备得多充分……”

他像是在发号施令，让巴基的身体被随之而来的欲望点燃，体内热血涌动。

操，他想道，汗水让他的太阳穴处一阵刺痛。

“我会慢慢享用你，”史蒂夫继续说，“取悦你，让你兴奋起来，用两只手缓缓打开你……”

巴基猛地喘了一口气，再难承受这般煎熬。“我——我要挂了。”他气息不稳地挂断了电话。

他扯下耳机，把手机扔到沙发上，冲进了卧室。

~~

二十分钟后，巴基气喘吁吁地躺在床上，一丝不挂，最爱的情趣玩具们躺在身边。

他已经连续高潮三次了，欲望却迟迟没被满足。史蒂夫的声音在他脑海中不断循环，那些诱人的话语一遍遍倒带重播，让巴基燥热难耐。巴基想象着要是史蒂夫此刻也在会怎样，在他身上，或者躺在他身边。

巴基长出一口气。

挂断史蒂夫的电话不太礼貌，他想。但巴基真的没想到自己会对黄腔做出这种反应。他只不过是天生有些害羞，有点容易受外界影响罢了。

显然，他需要找个人睡一觉了。还得找个相当好的床伴，才能忘怀这一切。

巴基又叹了口气，起身走进浴室。他打开淋浴间的喷头，进去冲洗身体。

他到底干嘛为这事纠结？他又没做错什么。不错，他是打了色情热线，还有点太过激动了。但也没必要为此愧疚不安，或者大惊小怪。

尽管他可能有点对史蒂夫动心了。

所以他表现得如此反常吗？因为他喜欢上了史蒂夫？

噢，天哪，他把头抵在淋浴间冷冰冰的瓷砖上。他得振作起来。

巴基洗完澡，换上了柔软舒适的居家服，收拾好卧室，又返回客厅。

他拿起沙发上的手机，打开最近通话界面，选择打给Alpha服务的那个电话。他深吸一口气，按下了重拨键。

然后他紧张地在原地徘徊，等待电话接通。

热线总算接通了。史蒂夫说过白天没那么忙。巴基输入史蒂夫的分机号，却沮丧地发现对方忙线。

巴基挂断电话，在沙发上一屁股坐下。

好吧，这倒也不意外，他想。这是史蒂夫的工作。他肯定还有其他客户。

巴基试图停止思考这件事，去做点别的事。把心思用到其他事情上，而不是这个美好的，声音低沉性感的Alpha身上。

~~

自然，巴基意志力薄弱，他当晚又重拨了一遍。

他等Alpha服务的主菜单播完后，输入了史蒂夫的分机号。

这次电话通了。

巴基屏息凝神，静待史蒂夫接电话。

“嘿，”Alpha问候他，“我是史蒂夫。是你吗，巴基？”

巴基松了一口气，悬着的心放了下来：“对。”

史蒂夫存了他的号码吗？巴基暗忖，试图不让自己抱有太多幻想。

“你打回来了，我很开心，”史蒂夫说，“一切还好吗？”

“噢，”巴基惊讶地说，“好！我是说，一切都好。我只是……我想向你道歉……为了，嗯，之前的事。”

史蒂夫温和地笑了：“为什么要道歉？”

“因为，呃，我挂了电话？”巴基嘟囔着。

“你有什么急事吗？”史蒂夫声音低沉。

巴基整张脸都烧了起来：“呃，对，可以这么说。”

史蒂夫了然的笑声在他耳边响起：“嗯，不要紧的，巴基。不过，你还记得吧，按照服务条款，提前结束通话也要收费。”

“对，我知道，”巴基不在乎这点，“我只是觉得不太礼貌，你知道的，突然挂电话。”

“不用道歉，真的，”史蒂夫保证道，“我都有点受宠若惊了。你想接着上次的聊吗？”

“噢，老天，”巴基局促地笑了，“不，我累坏了，没法再来一遍了。”

然后他很快住了嘴，因为，哇哦，他说得太多了。

史蒂夫若无其事地继续说：“那好，巴基。你想充点钱，我们继续聊天吗？我和你讲讲我在画的那幅画？”

“嗯，“巴基说，同时点了点头，“好！好像很不错。”

史蒂夫微不可闻地舒了口气，微笑道：“太好了。”

一个半小时后，巴基终于挂断了电话，带着灿烂的笑容。

史蒂夫简直……好吧，他真的太棒了。

巴基都不知道世界上居然还有这么完美的Alpha，他忍不住浮想联翩，史蒂夫单身吗？他有什么对象了吗？

巴基知道他不该心存幻想。这和他也完全没关系，可是……

他动了心。毋庸置疑。但他要怎么办？就任凭一切照旧，扮演好客户的角色？

史蒂夫 _最爱的客户_ ，他的原话。

他不是没有想到史蒂夫可能对他的每个Omega客户都这么说。可是啊。

或者……巴基应不应该试探一下他？看看史蒂夫到底是不是单身？

他暗自叹息。

不，也许不该。当务之急是管好自己的事，而不是傻乎乎地对第一个对他好的Alpha神魂颠倒。他该重新用起Tinder或者Grindr。

史蒂夫用这些软件吗？史蒂夫到底是不是他的真名？说不定他都不住在纽约。

那就太遗憾了，巴基想。不过，说真的，距离对他不是问题。只要是对的人，他乐意再做打算。

这么想着，巴基打起了几分精神，拿出平板，开始搜索Alpha服务。他们的官网很简单，只写着公司简介和电话号码。没有办公地址或者类似的信息。

好在巴基熟知网络。几分钟后，他就有了Alpha服务的法人代表和注册地址：玛丽亚·希尔，而且是个纽约地址。

看到了一线希望，巴基的心怦怦直跳。

这倒有戏。

或许他该直接问史蒂夫想不想见面。

巴基把平板放到一边，懊恼地哼了一声。

不，他不该这么问史蒂夫。这会让史蒂夫进退两难，而以巴基作为Omega的经验来看，最尴尬的就是被把握不好界限的人搭讪或者邀约了。

特别是在工作场合中。

巴基不想做那种人，所以……他就得放下。

另外，史蒂夫似乎已经有伴了，更何况他肯定不会对巴基感兴趣。巴基喜欢的人往往都是如此。

所以，巴基还是先保持适当的距离吧。

好在他下个月会拿到一笔奖金。这些付费电话肯定会花掉他不少存款。

~~

两周后，巴基已经幻想了无数种私下里和史蒂夫聊天的场景，但都没有付诸行动。

他一如既往地定期打电话给史蒂夫，但没有约他出来什么的，毕竟那对史蒂夫不公平。尽管那是巴基梦寐以求的事。

走运的是，他的机会很快就到了。

他那时正在办公室，一只耳朵里塞着无线耳机，等待着公司设计部的同事接电话。巴基手里拿着他打印出来的刚收到的概念图，来自纽约项目组的娜塔莎，附上了一句留言，“当真？”

巴基很庆幸她联系他了，因为，没错，这版概念图太糟了。要是被他们的领导看到了，他八成会觉得这是在开玩笑。

克林特总算接了电话。巴基平时很喜欢和克林特打交道，因为他是个Beta，人也随和。

“呦，”克林特说，“我想你看过设计图了？”

“设计图？”巴基冷笑道，直入正题，“克林特，我五岁的小侄女画得都比这好。天，要是给我做的小型扫地机器人一根铅笔，它都画得更好。”

克林特扑哧一声笑了：“画面感好强。”

这话让巴基立刻想到了史蒂夫，他们的第一次聊天。他不由得扬起嘴角。不过现在不是想他的时候，巴基还要处理这摊破事。

“说真的，克林特，”他说，“我们可不能在下次发布会议上展示这个。就算最终通过，等到研发排障阶段，也会花销很大，因为设计图完全不合理。”

“嘿，我懂你的意思，”克林特随意地说，“斯科特涂了几下就画完了。”

“斯科特？”巴基摊开手，尽管没人能看到他此时的怒容，“为什么让斯科特设计？他只会画简笔画。”

“噢，你没听说吗？”克林特说，明显为散播公司八卦兴奋不已，“霍普走了。斯科特状态很差。说实话，我们能画出点什么就不错了。”

“什么？”巴基说，“什么时候？”

霍普是他们唯一的常驻美术设计师，因为他们公司不擅长招揽合适的人才。

“几天前，”克林特说，“把她的设计图也带走了。这边乱作一团，所以没空招新人，其他兼职设计师也都腾不出空。”

“该死，”巴基嘀咕着，“所以你们就打算自己胡乱画了？”

“有那么糟吗？”克林特笑了。

“斯科特的设计没有留出走电线的位置，”巴基冷笑道，“他到底有没有和机器人部这边沟通过？”

“嗯……”克林特没说下去，答案不言自喻。

“那好，你看，”巴基捏了捏鼻梁，“离开会还有不到十五个小时。你们得再做一版更好的设计图。要切实可行。卖相好的。”

“嗯，好吧，”克林特拖长了声音，“除非你认识能救场的设计师，巴克，这是我们能给出的最好方案了。”

巴基张嘴想要反驳，又突然停住。

史蒂夫。

“等等，”他说，“我认识一个人。”

巴基挂掉克林特的电话，取下公司的耳机。然后他拿出自己的手机，翻到最近通话。

深吸一口气，巴基拨了Alpha服务的电话。电话通了，他输入了史蒂夫的分机号。

他默默祈祷史蒂夫现在有空。

响了两声后，史蒂夫接起了电话，似乎有些上气不接下气。“噢，嘿，巴基！”他问候道，“你怎么样？”

“我很好，”巴基说，注意到史蒂夫呼吸急促，“你在跑步吗，还是……？”

“不，我在健身房，”史蒂夫笑道，“刚锻炼完。正打算洗个澡。我出了一身汗，热坏了。”

巴基咽了咽口水，因为，哇哦。好吧。但现在可不是想象大汗淋漓的史蒂夫的时候。

“呃，史蒂夫，”他说，努力集中注意力，“有件事想请你帮忙。我这儿有个活，急需美术设计。嗯，是我们公司的活，时间很紧。所以我先问问你。”

对面安静了一阵，巴基差点儿以为电话断了。

“噢，”史蒂夫似乎很惊讶，“哇，好啊。什么工作？”

“你懂美术设计吗？”巴基问，希望史蒂夫是内行人。

“懂一些？”史蒂夫回答，“要看设计什么？”

“机器人，”巴基解释道，“明天这个时候我们要开会，发布新机器人的概念图。我们需要张不那么烂的概念图。你有兴趣吗？当然，他们会付你钱的。”

“好，我有兴趣，”史蒂夫说，“不过我没有太多设计机器人的经验？”

“没关系，”巴基向他保证，“我们还处于初步构想的阶段，不需要太专业。概念图只要清晰明了，简单易懂，能启发机器人的研发团队就够了。”

“嗯，好吧，”史蒂夫似乎还是没那么肯定，“不过，我不知道从何画起？”

“我有几个主意，”巴基说，“我用邮件发给你，连带设计说明一起，你选一个点子，再按照要求画出来就好了。”

“噢，”史蒂夫说，“嗯，倒是可行。你想今天交稿？”

“最好如此，”巴基看了看墙上的钟，“发给设计部那群笨蛋之前，我还得再看一遍。”

史蒂夫笑了：“噢，天，你的任务好像很重。”

“嗯，对，”巴基微笑道，很开心能和史蒂夫闲聊，“工作日的常态罢了。那么，你有兴趣吗？抱歉把这事推给你，可……我觉得我得问问你。”

“好，我觉得不错，”史蒂夫说，“等你邮件我细节，我再告诉你我能不能画。不过我得先洗个澡，可以吗。”

“没问题，”巴基说，他保证没有想象沐浴中的史蒂夫，“我，呃，你的邮箱是什么？”

“是Steve点Rogers，@gmail点com。怎么读就怎么拼。”他笑道。

“好，”巴基说，迅速记了下来，“我这就发邮件。”

“好，”史蒂夫答道，“等我好了马上就看，好吗？”

“谢了，史蒂夫。”

他们互相道别，巴基挂断电话，长叹一口气。

哇，那么。他有了史蒂夫的邮箱。

纯属工作需要，他提醒自己。

巴基坐回桌边，打开他的工作邮箱。他开始编写给史蒂夫的邮件，先附上设计说明，这是给所有美术设计师的标配，然后在正文里粘贴了自己的几个设计构想，还有他的手机号，以备史蒂夫需要打电话联系他。

也是出于工作需要，当然了。

巴基发完了邮件，坐在那儿紧张地啃指甲。也许他该再找找其他设计师，免得史蒂夫无法胜任。巴基甚至都不知道他手速如何，可不可信。

应该说，他到底吃错了什么药，怎么敢冒这么大的风险？过了将近二十分钟，巴基开始担忧了。

随后他收到了回信，他惊心胆颤地点开新邮件。

 _机器鱼！！！_ 史蒂夫写道，显然已经读过了巴基的构想。 _我太爱这个点子了！我先打个草稿，拍下来发你。_

巴基松了一口气，回信表示感谢。如果史蒂夫能设计，他就得救了。

如他所说，没过多久巴基就收到了另一封邮件，这次附上了两张照片。他点开第一张图，是用手机拍的，一个放在某人大腿上的速写本。巴基先注意到了蓝色牛仔裤和扶着速写本的一只大手，这才去看画。

他不得不把视线从照片透漏的史蒂夫身体部位上移开，逼迫自己认真看图。

说真的，效果很不错。那是一副潦草的铅笔线稿，是一只胖墩墩、外形时髦的金鱼的侧视图。

它后方还画了另一条鱼，正朝着相反的方向游动。

巴基都想亲史蒂夫一口了：他仅用一张简单的侧视图就满足了设计的要求。另一幅图则画出了机器鱼动态效果。

史蒂夫在邮件中写道， _这个怎么样？我可以把鱼画得再好看点，或者更结实些？尽管提意见！颜色呢？我觉得背景可以用淡蓝色，再加上几个气泡？但不会太突兀，不影响鱼的效果。_

巴基做了好几次深呼吸，然后很快回复他： _好，太棒了！我很喜欢。按你的想法画吧。坚固的鱼就不错。如果要用蓝色背景，那鱼就用橙色，再加上黑色边框。这样色泽明亮，能见度也更高。我再把自由设计师的合同发给你。如果你今天之内能回复我，那就再好不过了。_

发送邮件前，他附上了自由设计师的劳务合同，里面包括对报酬的说明和保密条款。

然后他附上了一段话：

_另外，如果他们喜欢你的作品，会把你列为储备设计师。多谢帮忙解围！_

巴基发送了邮件。

再接到史蒂夫的回复是几个小时后，他发来了更详细的手稿，这次用得纸张更大了。

他肯定是直接回家工作了，巴基想。了不起，看得出来他很用心。

巴基和史蒂夫邮件往来了好几次，讨论设计图，确保机器人部有足够的空间，同时符合市场需求：产品的定位是儿童玩具，或者益智玩具。史蒂夫专业又高效，正是巴基理想的工作伙伴。

说真的，史蒂夫对他来说就像个成真的美梦。

当晚巴基留在公司加班。这样更方便，而且他可以点外卖，安静地享用晚餐，而不是赶着纽约的下班高峰期回家。

史蒂夫给他发了更多设计图的图片，其中一张的背景是泛黄的牛皮纸，活像达芬奇的设计图纸。

巴基很中意这个，这又给了他新的灵感。

他发邮件给史蒂夫， _方便接电话吗？或者你打给我？_

没多久，巴基的手机响了，是个未知号码。巴基插上耳机，接了电话。

“史蒂夫？”

“嘿，”熟悉的声音问候他，“你喜欢达芬奇版本？”他笑道。

“对，”巴基说，笑容又大了几分，“我有个主意。你觉得还能再画一幅图吗？当然，也是有偿的。”

“当然可以，”史蒂夫说，“我觉得很有趣。你怎么想？”

~~

发布会很成功。

克林特很高兴。好吧，更不如说是如释重负，娜塔莎和巴基也一样。他们的部门领导也很高兴，董事会很满意。

巴基交上去的是史蒂夫设计的会游泳的（防水）机器鱼，有两种版本：经典款的外形类似孔雀鱼，色泽鲜艳；另一个则是蒸汽朋克风格，钢铁外壳的深海安康鱼版本。

最终，它们很可能会被投入不同的市场。但先要通过样机测试，保证批量生产的可行性。

巴基兴奋不已。发布会很成功，他和克林特都给老板留下了好印象，还有额外的收获：史蒂夫也加入了公司储备美术设计师的行列。他能接到更多活，和巴基的交情也更深了一步。

应该是吧？

巴基不敢肯定。

发布会后的那个星期，史蒂夫没什么空，忙着赶其他工作的进度，巴基同样也很忙。

就在那时，巴基的身体决定是时候再次进入热潮了，他最不期待的事情发生了。

雪上加霜的是，等到巴基终于向肉体的欲望屈服，打给Alpha服务后，史蒂夫的分机号却打不通了。

巴基不明白。这是代表史蒂夫不在工作吗？他最近一封邮件里提到还要赶别的稿子。

可能他从Alpha服务请假了？巴基的公司给史蒂夫的设计稿付了一大笔钱，也就是说他手头更宽裕了，所以……

说不定史蒂夫辞掉了Alpha服务的兼职。

巴基忧心忡忡。他该怎么办？他该不该和另一位Alpha聊天？巴基考虑过这个选择，真心的。尤其在他想念史蒂夫的声音，朝思暮想着能和他聊天的时候。

就算史蒂夫不接Alpha服务的电话，巴基还有史蒂夫的邮箱。但他不想通过工作渠道和史蒂夫调情。那样会很奇怪。巴基接受不了自己这么做。

或许可以等热潮期过去，等他头脑更清醒了，再和史蒂夫聊聊，看看他想不想……做朋友，或者发展什么，工作以外的关系。

对，那样更好。与此同时，巴基就先独自度过热潮期吧，也不是头一次了。

而他也不想找另一个Alpha说话，他想要他的Alpha。他想要史蒂夫。

巴基请了三天假，期间他通过Alpha服务联系史蒂夫，但始终打不通电话。

巴基努力不要太过灰心丧气。

没关系，他有计划了。等他的热潮期一过去，他就会创造条件和史蒂夫聊天。

巴基昨天和娜塔莎聊过，她的部门正在讨论史蒂夫的机器鱼设计图。项目还处于启动期，但目前一切进展顺利。

现在这个项目暂时不需要巴基，公司的其他问题也可以等他复工后处理，或者交给其他的工程师做。

巴基得以处理他的个人问题：他需要找个合适的借口和史蒂夫见面。

他思索着公司有没有什么社交活动。但除了一年一度的圣诞聚会，巴基想不到别的活动了，离圣诞还有好几个月呢。

典型的反社交技术宅公司，他想。不管工作时间内外，都没人对社交感兴趣。

或许他可以组个局，他瘫在家里的沙发上心想，身前摆着电风扇，汗流浃背。借机邀请史蒂夫。

对！好主意。

~~

等到他的热潮期终于过去，只剩下热潮后轻微的发热流汗，他回到公司上班，正要进电梯时，接到了克林特的电话。

巴基手中拿着咖啡杯，跨着包，还有用来降温的小型手持电风扇，再加上他的手机。他插着耳机，在克林特打断前正在听歌。

巴基接通了电话，尽量拿稳手中的东西。“怎么？”他情绪不佳，因为电梯里人不少，而且一大早可不是接电话的时间。

“娜塔莎说你打算办派对？”克林特的口气咄咄逼人，“怎么没通知我？”

“你可在西海岸！”巴基指出，“说起来你怎么现在还醒着？”

“天才永不眠。”克林特干巴巴道，巴基回以嗤笑。

接着巴基的耳机线卷进了他的小电扇中，缠作一团。“该死！克林特，都怪你，”巴基抱怨道，“等会儿说……”他得先拔掉耳机，才能把线从风扇里拿出来。

早晨最糟了，巴基想，包的肩带从肩上滑下，他去扶包，差点儿又把咖啡洒了。风扇和耳机都掉到地上，好在手机没掉。

一个身着得体西装的高个男人弯腰帮他捡了起来。

“噢，谢谢，”巴基说，努力拿稳他的其他东西，“要是再多一双手就好了。”

男人一愣，然后说：“巴基？”

巴基抬头，眼前是一张帅气的脸，天蓝色的眼睛。

对方对他微笑，还有，没错，他辣透了。橄榄球后卫球员一般的身材，金色短发，还有巴基见过线条最为硬朗的下颌线。

但他不认识这个人。

电梯门开了，其他人要出去。巴基被挤到墙上，神秘陌生人又一次帮了巴基。他接过巴基的咖啡，帮巴基把耳机线从风扇上解下来。

巴基轻哼一声，在这样的人面前出丑让他有些尴尬。“谢谢，”等到一切整理妥当，他小声问，“抱歉，我不……我们见过吗？”

“是我，”帅气的陌生人说，露出可爱的羞涩笑容，“史蒂夫。”

巴基顿时瞪大双眼，好好打量了一番眼前这个美好的人形雕像。

“噢，”他勉强挤出一个字，不由得回以微笑，“嘿，史蒂夫。”


	3. 选择火辣的约会 请按三

巴基方寸大乱。

他万万没想到会在办公楼遇见史蒂夫，更别说还赶上了这么手忙脚乱又汗水涟涟的日子。

命运的残酷之处大概就在于此：史蒂夫看起来就像刚从男性时尚杂志里走出来似的，而巴基清楚他自己看上去肯定一团糟。

好在他们都赶时间：史蒂夫显然要到楼上和娜塔莎开会，巴基要去办公室。

帮巴基解了电梯之围后，史蒂夫先开口问他中午什么时候休息。

巴基惊讶极了。

当真吗？史蒂夫想见他？他不讨厌东西凌乱又满头大汗的自己？

巴基吞吞吐吐地回答说自己随时都可以休息，这倒也不假。鉴于现在是特殊情况。

史蒂夫只是微笑道，等他忙完了会给巴基发邮件，然后去楼下的咖啡店等巴基。

“好。”巴基同意了，气息不稳，心潮澎湃。

随后他不得不在他的楼层下了电梯，和史蒂夫告别。

周围还有其他人，他们没说太多。但没关系，因为史蒂夫想约他喝咖啡。

巴基把手中的烂摊子一股脑放在办公桌上，解开被汗水浸湿的衬衫，站在办公室的风扇前吹风。

“靠，靠，靠。”他嘀咕着，希望身体快点凉快下来。要是他能不再出汗就好了。

好在他办公室里还放着件衬衫，以备不时之需。干得好，过去的我，他想。

遗憾的是，那件衬衫卖相不佳，上身很宽松，因为这样更凉快。

没事，没问题，他对自己说。午餐前这段时间足够他收拾妥当，再换上新衬衫。

他能搞定。

十点半，史蒂夫发邮件给他，说会开完了，他到中庭的咖啡厅等着，巴基有空再来。

巴基的心又提了起来。好在让他喜出望外的是，史蒂夫似乎和电话中一样随和。不是所有人都愿意等待巴基，而他很感激史蒂夫这么做。

巴基尽可能把自己收拾利索，去洗手间里重新喷了超强止汗剂，换上新衬衫。他还洗了脸，把头发往脑后理了理，希望能显得更体面。

他尽力了，巴基咬着嘴唇想。

他把手机装进口袋，然后锁上办公室的门，往电梯走去。电梯到了，巴基想起他忘了拿自己的小型手持风扇。他犹豫了片刻要不要回去拿。

但是一想到史蒂夫还在楼下等他，巴基就把担心抛到了九霄云外，他踏进了电梯。

整栋大楼都有中央空调。空气很凉爽，可惜巴基的荷尔蒙腺体没有察觉到。

出了电梯，巴基心里更是打起鼓来，他尽可能自然地走向中庭的开放式咖啡厅。

他看到了史蒂夫，后者坐在靠墙的角落处。一株大型的盆栽挡在他身前，他好像特意挑选了一个隐蔽的位置。

巴基给自己打了打气，朝那边走去，绕过两侧的桌椅。等到走近了，他发现史蒂夫戴着耳机，正忙着在一个小速写本上画画。

巴基站住了，在Alpha眼前挥了挥手。

史蒂夫抬起头，顿时笑开了，取下耳机。“巴基，”他说，小心地挪开椅子，站起身来，“你好。”

他伸出手。

巴基惊讶地一怔，然后笑着握住史蒂夫的手。“握手？很荣幸我有这个资格。”

史蒂夫哈哈大笑，一边同巴基握了握手。他还用另一只手拍了拍巴基的手背，以示友好。“我懂，好吗？嘿，你想喝咖啡吗？还是喝点别的？”

“噢，没关系，我去点，”巴基说，“我很挑剔，所以需要提醒他们怎么做。你还要什么吗？”

史蒂夫示意他半满的杯子，似乎是冰茶。“我不用了，谢谢。”

“好，稍等一下。”巴基说，然后走向柜台。

他获得了一分钟的特赦时间，给自己点了冰咖啡。

冷静面对就好，他叮嘱自己。别搞砸了。

他付好钱，拿着大杯冰饮回到史蒂夫的桌前。

“嘿，”他说着，把咖啡放下，坐了下来。“那么，”他挤出一个微笑，努力表现得大方自然，“你来了！”

“是啊。”史蒂夫笑道，身体前倾。他合上了速写本，目光专注地望着巴基，似乎同样激动于同他见面。

巴基大为所动，但也更紧张了。他移开视线，转而看向史蒂夫的小速写本，避开了他帅气的脸庞。

“他们通过了我的设计之后，”史蒂夫说，“我接到娜塔莎的电话，希望我协助她做项目。我拒绝不了，这机会太难得了。”

“噢，肯定的，”巴基附和道，“娜塔莎也很棒。我很高兴他们看中了你。呃，我的意思是，看中你的作品。”

巴基尴尬地清了清嗓子，发现史蒂夫对他展颜微笑。

“我也是，”史蒂夫说，“我太激动了。简直就是梦想成真。这都要谢谢你，巴基。”

“噢，”巴基感觉到自己的脸烧了起来，“呃，好吧，别在意。我是说，一切顺利太好了。”

“说实话，”史蒂夫继续说，“我今天开会前有点紧张。不过进展挺顺利，所以还好。我之前没告诉你我要来，因为不确定你在哪儿工作，或者到底在不在纽约，但我本打算问问你的情况。”

“哦？”巴基喜出望外，“没错，我——我也好奇你在哪儿。只是不想打探太多。”

“嗯，”史蒂夫冲他微笑，蓝眼睛闪着光，“完全理解。还是谢谢你。”

巴基耸了耸肩，有些害羞。“你来了真好，你在娜塔莎那儿都做些什么？”

“还是兼职，”史蒂夫解释道，“我平时在家工作，等娜塔莎通知再过来开会。”

“等你再来，我们能再约午饭吗？”巴基提议。

史蒂夫的笑容更开心了。“很乐意。”

巴基微笑，局促地低下头。“那好。”

“你在几楼办公？”史蒂夫问。

“比娜塔莎低三层，”巴基说，“我们有时会去喝咖啡，一起吐槽其他部门。她是我为数不多的交情不错的朋友。”

史蒂夫温和地笑了，宽阔的肩膀随之抖动。“我知道了。好吧，我还想再和你吃午餐，如果可以的话。”

“好。”巴基点点头，拿起饮料，吸了一大口，试图让自己冷静下来。

一切似乎都进展顺利，让巴基有点难以置信。他是穿越到什么平行宇宙里了吗，他可以一直待在这个时空吗？

巴基再放下饮料，看向史蒂夫，不由得注意到Alpha的鼻孔张开了。

噢。

史蒂夫在闻他的信息素吗？

巴基的脸红得更厉害了。噢，老天。要么是巴基汗出得太多，信息素味道太过刺鼻，要么就是史蒂夫喜欢他。

巴基试图无视这个发现。总有人闻他的信息素，尤其是在最近这段时间，他的身体散发出更多的荷尔蒙。而一想到像史蒂夫这样的Alpha会对他感兴趣……

巴基只是这么想着就心跳加速了。

两人沉默了一阵，巴基试图找个别的话题。说点什么，只要不是信息素，也别表现得操之过急就好。他急得都开始出汗了，汗珠在他的太阳穴和下嘴唇处渐渐成形。

“嗯，”史蒂夫说，挪了挪身体，“你想看看我刚刚画的草图吗？”

巴基咽了咽口水，点点头。趁着史蒂夫打开速写本，巴基悄悄擦掉嘴边的汗水，但愿史蒂夫没有看到。

史蒂夫把速写本转过来，给巴基看他在画什么。一张完美的蜘蛛剖面图。蜘蛛个头不小。巴基哼笑一声，摇摇头。

“娜塔莎和她的蜘蛛。我早该想到的。画得太棒了，史蒂夫。”

“谢谢，”史蒂夫欣然笑道，“她好像确实挺喜欢蜘蛛。她还有很多昆虫的点子，不过项目组最后通过了这个设计。”

“那挺好，”巴基告诉他，“我猜她希望它能在墙上行走？”

“我想是的，”史蒂夫耸耸肩，“我就按她的要求来画。我等不及见到实物了。还有机器鱼。我爱这些东西。”

“没错，”巴基微笑道，“理想情况下，几周后他们就会做出原型机了，如果一切顺利，就会继续研发。设计团队往往能拿到赠品。如果你想要，我到时候送你一只机器鱼？”

史蒂夫的双眼睁大了：“真的？那太好了。”

巴基试着不让自己太过激动，他的心情也和史蒂夫一同波动。“对啊，没问题。我看看还能给你搞到什么。有些东西就放在架子上落灰了。我们有好几个堆满机器人的房间。”

“废弃的机器人，嗯？像是部反乌托邦科幻电影的背景。”史蒂夫说，巴基被逗乐了。

“但愿别是部烂片。”他说。

史蒂夫的手机震了起来，他从口袋里拿出手机查看。“是娜塔莎，说的是这个项目。我想我得走了……”他歉疚地看着巴基，“我得回我的工作室了，在城的另一头。”

“嘿，不要紧，”巴基说，“我明白的。她有时会比较急，不过可不要完全被她牵着鼻子走。”

史蒂夫静静一笑：“我保证不会。不过我还是想给她个好印象。”

“我敢说你给人的印象够好了，”巴基不假思索地说，“我是说。你的作品，你的作品太棒了。”

史蒂夫冲他了然一笑，一边收拾好东西，站起身来。“好吧，巴基，很高兴今天碰到你。我真的很开心。”

巴基不知如何作答才好，但他已经合不拢嘴了。他和史蒂夫一同站起来，伸出手：“我也很开心见到你。”

史蒂夫看了看巴基的手，笑着张开双臂：“我觉得我们可以升级成拥抱了，怎么样？”

巴基太过激动，一时怔住了。

史蒂夫没有继续，耐心地等待巴基。巴基不再发呆，张开手臂。“当然。”他说，雀跃地等待史蒂夫把他揽入一个紧紧的怀抱。

“别忘了拍背。”史蒂夫对着巴基的脖子说。

“噢。”巴基轻轻拍了拍史蒂夫的背。被这样结实强健的胳膊抱住，靠在如此坚实的胸膛上，让他心慌意乱。

面对巴基的拍打，史蒂夫轻笑几声，温柔的鼻息喷在巴基的脖颈处。巴基闭上眼，悄悄呼吸史蒂夫的味道：清爽，干净，带着轻微的麝香味。

史蒂夫闻起来很不错。

但并没有巴基想象中的那种强烈的Alpha信息素。

他用了信息素掩盖剂？

史蒂夫结束了拥抱，手还扶在巴基胳膊上，和巴基对视。他的目光滑向巴基的嘴唇，又转而望向他的双眼。巴基不由得舔了舔嘴唇，不知道史蒂夫会不会亲他。

如果他这么做了，巴基绝对会吻回去。

但史蒂夫抽身离开，松开了巴基渴求的双手。“呃。我该走了，”史蒂夫对他腼腆地一笑，“见到你太好了。”

“我也是。”巴基小声说，依然沉浸在刚刚的拥抱中。

“工作愉快！”史蒂夫说，拿起了桌上的包和外套。他转身前又对巴基挥了挥手。

“拜拜。”巴基说，站在原地目送是史蒂夫离开。

史蒂夫到旋转门前，停了片刻，又回头最后向巴基招了招手，这才消失在他的视线中。

巴基长出一口气，重重坐在椅子上。“哇哦。”他轻叹，飞快地含住吸管，喝了一大口冰咖啡，完全不顾直冲脑门的寒气。

所以……这倒有趣。

史蒂夫人很好，还很大方。最可喜可贺的是，他闻了巴基的味道，还想拥抱他。

肢体接触是个相当好的信号。当然了。

有点奇怪的是，巴基没怎么闻到他的信息素。通常Alpha们，尤其是像史蒂夫这么高大的Alpha都会散发出很强的信息素，巴基在一千里外都能闻到。

使用信息素掩盖剂倒并非罕事，只不过很少见。

还有一种可能性，巴基不免有些失落，一部分有长期伴侣的Alpha们信息素不会那么明显。

史蒂夫已经有伴侣了吗？巴基无从得知。那就太糟了。他自然希望史蒂夫单身。

巴基微微叹了口气。

要告别美好的平行宇宙了，他想。

他又待了一会儿，陷入深思。很快他的手机响起，提示有新邮件，是时候回去工作了。

巴基到咖啡车那儿买了个三明治，拿回办公室。他现在还不算饿，准备等会儿再吃。

巴基开始看积攒的邮件和工作时，手机突然收到了一条短信。

巴基放下手头的事，查看手机。是条来自未知号码的号码。

_你好！我是史蒂夫。我想既然已经见过了，给你发短信应该没问题？你想不想什么时候见面，在工作以外的时间？：）_

短信里他还附上了手机号，以便巴基保存。

巴基咬了咬嘴唇，激动又如释重负。

史蒂夫似乎很急切。不过到底是巴基所期望的那种浪漫意义上的急切，还是单纯想做朋友？

巴基回复了，总不可能拒绝他。

_嗨，史蒂夫！见到你真的太好了。嗯，不错！告诉我时间就好：）_

~~

巴基紧张万分，但又难掩兴奋。

他要去约会了。

周六要和史蒂夫约会。他把这个视为约会，因为他并不确定，但乐观一点有何不可？

如果不算约会，他很快就会发现。最好不要在中间出丑。他只需要见机行事。

他们通过短信确定了约会的，巴基很乐意和史蒂夫短信交流，不过对方回复的间隔也越来越长。

他可能很忙，巴基想，要么就是他不想在见面前聊太多。

或者，第三种可能，也是他最不想面对的，就是史蒂夫只想和他做朋友。

不会的，巴基告诉自己。他都发现史蒂夫闻他的信息素了。他还想抱巴基，而且拥抱时还有那样一个微妙的瞬间。

巴基始料未及。

又或者说，他也如此幻想过。

噢，太折磨人了。他还要继续工作好几天，又不能和史蒂夫聊天，等到周六才能见分晓。

等到周五，娜塔莎发短信给他： _克林特和我诉苦，说你的聚会没邀请他。_

巴基翻了个白眼，回道， _我都和他说了！现在还什么都没定呢！再说了，他都不在城里。_

 _他说他会飞过来，_ 娜塔莎回答， _我觉得他想找个借口过来和我们玩。_

 _好吧，那好，_ 巴基妥协了， _等我定下来就告诉他。我们还可以邀请史蒂夫。_

娜塔莎回复了他一个茄子表情，惹得巴基大笑起来。

他转了转办公椅，回了一串茄子和桃子的表情，再写道， _其实我们明天要约会。祝我好运吧！_

娜塔莎回复，希望一切顺利。

然后她回了一个魔性的四叶草动图。

巴基微笑起来，因为那图挺可爱的。而且，说真的，他现在太需要幸运加成了。


	4. 选择面对现实 请按四

周六，巴基一大早就醒了，毕竟他太期待和史蒂夫再次见面了。他们约定下午两点在中央公园东门入口处的咖啡店见。

巴基还没决定穿什么。他还是汗流个不停，不过这八成是因为他难掩激动的心情，而非预示着热潮的汗水。

但愿他的热潮不会突然造访。巴基还记得他青春期时的经历，前一分钟可能还一切如常，可只需要闻到哪个路过的身强力壮的Alpha散发出的信息素，就足以让他坠入欲火的地狱了。

那可太丢人了。巴基差点儿就忍不住要用抑制剂了，他家里还有很多。

但他不想再打乱他的周期了。若是不遵医嘱，他很有可能会进入早期更年期，不得不开始激素治疗。

他当然不想这样，只能祈祷荷尔蒙给他几分钟喘息的余地。

巴基先去洗澡，整整洗了两遍，再喷上止汗剂。他还喷了很淡的古龙水，衬托信息素的味道。作为Omega，他不需要用太浓烈的香水，更何况别人常说他的信息素味道已经够强了。

说真的，他本该像平时一样使用信息素掩盖剂，不过今天他想让自己在史蒂夫面前更好闻。为了给对方留下好印象，巴基不介意使出杀手锏。

他还把头发也绑到了脑后，好把腺体露出来。下一步是挑选衣服，巴基在卧室里绕着圈子，试图在有限时间内组合出一套战服：挑出还合身的牛仔裤，干净的运动鞋，还有一件纯棉衬衫。材料越轻薄透气越理想。

巴基平时常穿深色T恤，因为可以遮住他的小肚腩，但要是出了汗，深色衣服上会有很明显的汗渍。

而今天肯定是个大晴天。

该死。

巴基最后选了一件白色的纯棉T恤，还有一件轻薄的卡其布衬衫当作外搭。现在，他把衬衫裹在腰间，免得太热，同时也能挡住他的腹部。

就这样……他已经准备就绪。只需要叫辆车（因为他不想挤地铁，想一身清爽地到达），再去见史蒂夫就好了。

巴基很久没有不喷信息素掩盖剂外出了，都忘了他刚刚结束热潮的身体注定要散发出不同寻常的味道。他更没想到会那么惹眼。

惹眼到众人纷纷回头的程度。

先是他的优步司机不停地从后视镜里看他。巴基把视线黏在手机屏幕上，坚决不接司机的话茬。

随后他在路边下了车，往公园走去。几个带着滑板，在门口处徘徊的青少年直勾勾地盯着他走过他们身边。

巴基感觉自己显眼极了，像是头上顶了个闪烁的霓虹灯牌，上面写着“单身适龄Omega！”

“噢，天哪。”他暗自嘀咕，避开旁人的目光，希望他们不要对他太过关注。

冷静点，无视他们就好，巴恩斯。

要是现在有哪里能买到信息素掩盖剂就好了。但那样他又要返回路边，四处搜寻商店，他都已经走进公园了。

也许可以向别的Omega借，他想道，一边顺着小路往前走。Omega往往乐于互相帮助，但作为一个男性Omega，他并不喜欢接近女性Omega，因为他亲身体会过被陌生人搭讪的不快。

他只有选择硬挺过去了。

没关系，他告诉自己，先找到史蒂夫。

噢，天哪，史蒂夫千万别迟到了。

巴基向小咖啡店的露天座椅区走去，他们约定在那里碰头。

远远望过去，店里很拥挤，这是当然，毕竟是周六，阳光很好。巴基扫视着人群寻找史蒂夫，努力辨别大个金发Alpha的身影。

吵闹和拥挤让巴基有些不安。汗水渗了出来，刺痛了他的皮肤。

随后巴基注意到了有人在向他挥手，他看到了马路对面的史蒂夫。

谢天谢地。

他们在一棵小树的树荫下碰了面，史蒂夫笑得很灿烂，摘下墨镜。“嘿，巴基。”

“嘿。”巴基答道，呼吸不稳。他安下心来，真想抱一抱史蒂夫。

史蒂夫看着他，鼻翼微张，吸入巴基的信息素，脸上的微笑随之僵了一瞬。

巴基咽了咽口水。看着眼前高大帅气的Alpha，他有点呼吸不畅了。史蒂夫穿着敞领的蓝衬衫和深色牛仔裤，看起来棒极了。若是他此时把巴基拉入一个吻，巴基绝对不会介意，丝毫不会。

其实，他还靠得近了点，盼着史蒂夫那么做。

但史蒂夫却不闻了，露出开心的微笑，似乎真心想要见到巴基。“你怎么样？”他问道，“路上还顺利吧？”

好吧，所以他们要先寒暄一番，巴基想道，那也没关系。“嗯，”他说，“还好。天太热了，我叫了辆车。”

“是太热了，”史蒂夫同意，“咖啡店也坐满了。你想等位子，还是我们先走走，再找其他地方？”

“嗯，散散步挺好，”巴基答应了，“或者去小吃摊买点东西，再找个长椅坐？”

“没问题。”史蒂夫示意让巴基先走，他随后跟上。

“你等很久了吗？”他们沿着绿树成荫的小径漫步，巴基问。

“我早就到了，”史蒂夫对巴基微笑，“我刚刚在假山那边拍照。”

“噢？”

“对，拍蜘蛛和昆虫，”史蒂夫，“为了娜塔莎的项目。”

“噢，难怪，”巴基笑道，“老天，太贴近自然了。”

“你不喜欢虫子？”史蒂夫问。

“我对虫子没意见，”巴基说，“只要它们离我远远的。”

史蒂夫被逗笑了，他们沿着小路漫步，轻松地闲聊。

路过了一个卖椒盐卷饼的摊子，史蒂夫给他们各买了一个。巴基已经饥肠辘辘，他飞快地吃完了他的份。

“我看到那边有椅子，”史蒂夫用他的椒盐卷饼指着，“你想坐下吗？”

“只要不晒，”巴基说，越凉快越好。他又忘带电扇了。今天没什么风，只是很晒。

“恐怕有点晒，”史蒂夫说，“我们可以再找找。”

“你确定吗？”巴基问道，很少有Alpha这么耐心地对待他。

“我们没涂防晒霜，不该坐在太阳底下，”史蒂夫一板一眼地说，“对皮肤不好。”

巴基忍不住笑了：“对啊，好吧。”

“怎么？我说的是事实。”

“你是不是参加过童子军什么的？”他们继续往前走，巴基问道。

“有几次，”史蒂夫说，“要是我们在一个地方待得足够久的话。我在纽约出生，但我们经常搬家，因为我爸是军人。”

“噢？”巴基有些讶异，“去过很多有趣的地方？”

史蒂夫会意的扬起嘴角，双眼中闪着狡黠的光。“有几处，”他说，“但纽约永远是我的家，嘿，你看，”他指着路边，“那棵大树下面有空椅子。我们快去抢吧。”

“你去抢吧。”巴基说，惊讶地看着史蒂夫一溜烟跑向了长椅。巴基笑着往长椅那边走去，史蒂夫正敞开腿坐在上面，看守着椅子。

“我抢到椅子了。”史蒂夫说，等巴基走近了，重新坐好。

“干得好。”巴基坐了下来，终于能在树荫下休息，他松了一口气。

他们享受着这片寂静，沉默总不免有些尴尬，但巴基依然觉得很舒适。有史蒂夫在身边，他感觉很轻松。

巴基看着史蒂夫，后者正望着他们眼前来来往往的人潮。巴基不想直勾勾盯着他看，只能移开视线，但忍不住又偷瞟史蒂夫的侧脸。

史蒂夫转头对他微笑，巴基回以一笑，又害羞地低下头。

“你呢？”史蒂夫问，“你在这里长大？”

“我十岁时全家从印第安纳州搬过来，”巴基说，晃了晃脚，“搬来纽约真是太好了。我爱纽约。”

“是啊，这里无可比拟，“史蒂夫说，”你为什么做机器人这行？“

“我爸也是工程师，”巴基告诉他，“他在家有个工作室，我总是好奇他在做什么。所以他就让我在旁边玩。从小耳濡目染，我想。我妹妹也是。所以我们家现在有三个工程师。”

他抬头，看到史蒂夫望着他，聚精会神地听着。巴基暗自松一口气，因为Alpha们或者男性总会对他在机器人工程方面的看法嗤之以鼻。好在史蒂夫态度很好。

“我觉得很了不起，”史蒂夫说，满脸敬意，“你一定很聪明。”

巴基感觉自己脸红了。“勉勉强强吧。”他表现得很低调，这是他难改的坏习惯，总是不想在男性Alpha面前展现得太过聪明或者武断。Omega通常从小就被如此教育，旧习难改。

“我还是很想看看那个猫型扫地机器人，”史蒂夫说，“好像真的很可爱。”

“噢，”巴基咧开嘴，“当然！记得提醒我，我会给你发段视频。最近我还在测试它。”

“我等不及了。”史蒂夫笑道。

沉默了片刻，巴基思考着他该不该说点别的，但在史蒂夫面前他总是有些害羞。

接着史蒂夫说：“我能问个问题吗？”

巴基的心跳加速了。“好啊？”他说，努力表现得若无其事。

“你说过你单身……”史蒂夫开了口。

巴基向他看去，屏住呼吸。他点了点头。

史蒂夫对他展颜微笑，然后低头看着他抓着牛仔裤的双手。“我想不通，这怎么会呢？所以我想问问，你愿意和别人约会吗？想还是不想？”

“噢。”巴基喘了一口气。

哇哦，这问题问的。

“呃，”他说，“我愿意约会。我是说，我不排斥约会。只不过还没有……遇到对的人。”

“好吧，”史蒂夫轻柔地说，“抱歉这么问，我只是……有点想问问，看你接不接受邀约，还是只想做朋友。”

“接受邀约？”巴基忍俊不禁，因为他也很紧张，“像是，正式的那种？”

史蒂夫也乐了，他们相视一笑。史蒂夫的蓝眼睛闪着光，巴基则心花怒放。

史蒂夫想约他？当真吗？这是真实存在的吗？

巴基清了清嗓子，说：“我愿意接受喜欢的Alpha邀约。”为了明确暗示对方，他还挪近了些。

史蒂夫脸上的微笑消失了，他又低下头，看着自己的双手。“呃，巴基，我有事要告诉你。”

噢。

巴基瞬间感觉像被迎头浇下一盆冰水。

听起来不像什么好事。

不过，巴基已经习惯了这个结果，每当他对人产生好感：永远有个“但是”等着他。

“是什么？”他问。

史蒂夫停顿了片刻，对巴基来说简直是煎熬。然后他终于抬起头，对上巴基的视线，说道：“我是Beta。”

然后他露出局促的笑容，似乎已经料到了巴基的态度。

“如果让你失望了，对不起。”他补充道。

巴基不敢相信他的耳朵：“等等，什么？”

“我是Beta。”史蒂夫重复道，声音镇定。

巴基愣住了，错愕中上下打量史蒂夫结实的身板。他不敢相信，Beta？

“噢，”他困惑极了，“可……你确定吗？”

史蒂夫短促一笑：“对，我确定。还有，我用了信息素掩盖剂。这样更方便。“

“噢。”巴基重复道。

好吧，难怪他闻不到史蒂夫的信息素。

“可是……Alpha服务呢？”他轻声问。

“别说出去，”史蒂夫答道，同样压低声音，“可我们大部分是Beta。玛利亚，我们的老板，说总共只有大概两位Alpha？不过他们往往干不了多久，”史蒂夫耸耸肩，“事实表明，Alpha在电话中没有那么耐心。”

巴基讥笑道：“可不是嘛。”他看着史蒂夫，用全新的视角打量他。“所以……你是Beta。”他说，努力消化新得到的信息。

“对。”史蒂夫再次微笑，不过笑容很浅。

他有点难为情，巴基明白过来。好像他觉得巴基不会再对他有兴趣了。

巴基咬了咬嘴唇。“我……我想，我从没和Beta约过会。”

“那有关系吗？”史蒂夫看着他问。

巴基不知道。浅薄如他，第一时间想到了性的方面。他只和Alpha有过经验，他们在床上出了名的粗暴自私，但又胜在有原始的激情。

巴基的脸红了，他努力让自己不再想这些。“呃，”他说，“我不知道。”

“你一般都和Alpha约会？”史蒂夫试探地问道。

巴基点点头：“我是说，我也不经常约会，但一般都是那样。”

“你想试试和Beta约会吗？”史蒂夫满怀希望地问。

巴基对他一笑：“嗯，好啊，如果你约我的话？”

史蒂夫眨眨眼，似乎有些惊讶，然后笑容在他脸上绽放开来。“嗯，我，没错，我想约你。出去。我的意思是。我愿意和你约会，巴基。”

“好啊。”巴基说，又觉得有些害羞了。

“你等会儿想一起吃晚饭吗？”史蒂夫问，“或者我能给你做饭吗？你决定。”

巴基惊讶地望着他：“你做饭？”

史蒂夫笑了：“还可以。达不到米其林水准，但我有几样拿手菜。”

“有意思，”巴基说，靠得更近了点，“你想做什么？”

“挑点意式的吧，”史蒂夫说，手背轻柔地抚过巴基的手，“这样可以吗。”

巴基开心地笑了：“没问题。”

他们在树荫下面又聊了会儿天，很快下午就过去了一半。史蒂夫建议他们去找个咖啡厅或是咖啡摊，喝点下午茶。

巴基同意了，因为他有点热到不行了。他本以为只是因为紧张或是阳光，但现在他担心他的身体提前进入了热潮状态或者什么的。

他问史蒂夫能不能走在树荫下面，史蒂夫没有追问原因，也没有开他的玩笑，而是带着巴基走过阴凉的小路，始终走在树荫下。还是很热，但聊胜于无。

他们来到一棵枝繁叶茂的大树下，巴基站在树荫里，稍微放松了一点。他已经开始浑身冒汗了，这可不是什么好兆头。

更别说他还没有可以扇风的东西。

史蒂夫似乎注意到了，他沉着地提议让巴基在树荫里等着，他去附近的小摊子买几瓶冰水。

巴基安心地点点头。“那再好不过了，谢谢，”他说，“嘿，如果你看到什么传单之类的东西，能给我拿一张吗？我忘带风扇了。”

“当然，”史蒂夫毫不犹豫地说，“我马上回来。”他飞快地跑开了，穿梭在人群中。

巴基叹了一口气，希望他的身体能给他留点面子。他这会儿肯定全身潮红。他把手放到胯部，希望能给腋下通通风。

倒不是说有风，但是聊胜于无。

他看着路对面的史蒂夫，后者正在路对面的小店前面排队。

史蒂夫个子真的很大，巴基想道，注意到他在人群中显得更加高大壮实。说他是Alpha没人会怀疑。

巴基开始思索自己是否真的介意和Beta约会。这往往取决于对方的态度是否坚决，因为巴基不喜欢弱势的人。

但是……他也不太喜欢过分强势的家伙，而Alpha通常属于这种类型，遇到点鸡毛蒜皮的小事就一点就炸。总是成事不足败事有余。

巴基觉得他可能忽略了很多潜在的约会对象，因为他一直以来只关注Alpha。也许这是个尝试新事物的好机会。史蒂夫一直对他很贴心，而且也很擅长沟通。

巴基不由得微笑，回想起他们暧昧的电话交谈，感觉有些燥热。他用手背擦了擦眉毛。

该死，他脸烫得厉害。

附近传来挑逗的口哨声。巴基僵住了，只希望口哨声是冲着其他可怜的Omega，而不是他。他的心怦怦直跳，尽可能随意地把手放到胯间，表现得若无其事。

不幸的是，低低的口哨声再次响起，还夹杂着谈笑声。他听不清内容，但不用听他就能明白大意。

但愿这阵嘘声不是冲他来的？

巴基小心地环顾四周。他看到了几个年轻人，从他们不怀好意地指指点点，侧目而视的样子来看，多半是Alpha。离他只有几米的距离。

惊恐之下，巴基脑中闪过一系列可能性，他是该按兵不动，还是忽略他们，指望他们赶快离开？

不过，这都是什么事啊，他想道，他们有多大？似乎刚刚二十出头，比巴基还小一轮。他们看上去不怀好意，不过个头并不算高大。

需要的话，也许巴基可以把他们的头撞到一起，或者呵斥他们一顿，你们的家长没教过你们懂礼貌吗？

他一定是盯着他们看了太久了，他们开始往这边来了。

噢不。

巴基移开视线。他想转过身，不过他还没有蠢到背对敌人的程度。

这是其一，另外，背对Alpha也可能被视作侮辱。他并不想被误以为在挑衅。

“操。”他低声道。

旁边人来人往，不过当然，挑事的混蛋并不在意这点。

两个Alpha停在几步之外，动作夸张地做着吸气的动作。

巴基恨不得钻到地洞里。他简直无地自容。

“嘿，”其中一个人说，和他的同伙一同笑着，“嘿，你闻起来不错。”

他们听上去好像更小一些，巴基气愤地想，双眼盯着马路对面的某一点。为什么骚扰别人的家伙总是出双入对，或者成群结队？都没有一对一的勇气。

巴基已经打定主意无视他们，尽管他的脸已经涨红。要是他们再靠近一点，他就不得不转身面对他们了，他也不希望如此。

“嘿。”那个Alpha又说道，试图让他注意。

“呃，哥们，等等。”他的同伴说，声音压低了。

他好像被什么东西吓到了。

巴基终于抬起头来，但是一个高大的身影挡在了他和两个Alpha中间，挡住了巴基的视线。

是史蒂夫，他正对着那两人。巴基的心提到了嗓子眼，唯恐情况恶化。但史蒂夫一语不发，也没采取任何行动，只是冷静地站在巴基面前，用目光逼视两个Alpha。

巴基看着他，直到那两个Alpha转身离开，他们依然有说有笑，不过显然被史蒂夫吓到了。

史蒂夫等到他们走远了，才侧身转向巴基，一边还在提防离开的两个Alpha。

“你还好吗？”他问。

“嗯，”巴基说，“谢谢。”

“确定吗？”

巴基摆摆手，不想小题大做。“只是几个装腔作势的小孩。不要紧。“

“好吧，“史蒂夫叹了口气，微微皱起眉头，“不过他们也太不礼貌了。我很抱歉有这种事，还有，”他听起来有些歉疚，“我队伍只排到一半，所以没买到水。我们去别处好吗？”

巴基点点头：“好主意。”

“好。走吧。”史蒂夫带着他离开，不忘注意周围环境，确保他们的安全。

巴基感觉心头一软，满是被保护和照顾的感觉。

可他还是很热，而且又开始出汗了。

“噢，我倒是拿了张传单。”史蒂夫说着，递来一张小传单。

巴基感激地接过。“总比没有好。”他开玩笑道，开始给自己扇风。

他们沿着小路往前走去，顶着炎炎烈日。

史蒂夫关切地看着他：“你确定没事吗，巴基？”

“呃，还好，”巴基又有些尴尬了，“没关系，我，呃……我只是现在有点周期紊乱。”

“噢，”史蒂夫说，“我明白了。”他没再追问，只是提议道，“那我们找个地方让你坐下吧。”

“听起来不错。”

他们一路走到了一个摆着咖啡摊和几张桌子的小广场上。谢天谢地，桌椅都在阴影里。还空着一张双人桌。史蒂夫坚持让巴基坐下等着，他去排队买东西。

巴基坐在那儿给自己扇风，身边都是带着小孩子的家长，他感觉安心多了。

史蒂夫带着几瓶水和一个蛋筒冰淇淋回来了。“来，”他把冰淇淋递给巴基，“这有用吗？”

巴基开心地接过冰淇淋。“噢天，你最棒了。”他含了一口冰淇淋，咽了下去，满足地轻声低吟。

史蒂夫在对面的椅子上坐下，对他微笑：“好吃吗？”

巴基再次呻吟出声。“太棒了。”他开始一口一口舔着甜筒，完全没意识到自己对面还有个观众，直到他又抬起头，正好对上史蒂夫的笑容。

史蒂夫露出难耐的笑容，巴基的身体也随之被热浪席卷。

“喜欢吗？”史蒂夫问。

“嗯，喜欢。”巴基点了点头。冲动之下，他还故意伸出舌头，绕着甜筒舔了一圈，始终望着史蒂夫。

看到Beta重重地咽了咽口水，饶有趣味地盯着巴基，他倍感振奋。

巴基心满意足地笑了。“说真的，”他满意地说，“我太喜欢了。”


	5. 开启圆满结局 请按五

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尾声

_第二天早上_

巴基在床上翻了个身，还在半梦半醒之间。

感觉到身边熟睡着的温暖结实的身体，他不禁心满意足地笑了。巴基搂住史蒂夫，把鼻子埋在史蒂夫的颈窝处。

他现在闻得到史蒂夫的味道了，从昨晚信息素掩盖剂失效后，对方的信息素也随着情动越发清晰。

再者说，在他们共度一晚后，史蒂夫的味道已经相当浓烈了。

巴基深吸了一口气，沉浸在史蒂夫的信息素中。和Alpha的气味截然不同，但依然浓重，不过还夹杂着一丝更舒缓的，清新自然的气息。巴基爱极了这个味道。

他又吸了一口气，史蒂夫动了动，发出开心的鼻音，转身面朝巴基。他伸手把强健的胳膊搭在巴基身上，对他露出睡意朦胧的微笑。

“嘿。”

巴基笑了，上前给了史蒂夫蜻蜓点水的一个吻。“嘿。睡得好吗？”

“嗯，很好，”史蒂夫凝视着他，“不过我饿坏了。要不要我去做早饭？”

“呃……我没什么存粮了。”巴基承认道。

“我也可以出门买早餐。”史蒂夫又温和地笑着补充。

“我知道有家熟食店可以送外卖。”巴基说，只想把史蒂夫留在身边。

“哦？”史蒂夫伸出手，把巴基的一缕头发拨到耳后，“你想点外卖？我不介意为你出门捕猎。”

巴基咯咯笑着。“好嘛，我们待在家里。”他用鼻子磨蹭史蒂夫温暖的身体，期待Beta还想来场懒洋洋的晨间性爱。

目前史蒂夫已经十多次证明了自己在卧室的实力，巴基心满意足，但仍是意犹未尽。

史蒂夫搂着他，双手缓缓抚摸巴基的背。

巴基幸福地闭上双眼，感觉安心又满足。他突然想到了什么，开口问道：“史蒂夫？”

“嗯？”

“我能问个问题吗？”

“当然。”

巴基靠回枕头上，望着史蒂夫。“你还记得我们，那时……在电话里说的吗？”

“嗯？”史蒂夫闷哼一声，露出微笑。

巴基的脸微微发烫，但还是继续往下说。“还记得你形容完美的一天吗？那是你编的，还是真的那么想？”

“哦，你说一起洗澡？”

“对。”

“不是编的，”史蒂夫说，还在一下下抚摸巴基光裸的皮肤，“我想和你一起洗澡。”

巴基眯起眼看了看史蒂夫宽阔的肩膀，不禁担忧他的小淋浴间能不能装下他们两人。“那我们待会儿试试看？”

“哦？”史蒂夫扬起嘴角，动了动身子坐了起来，俯下身看着巴基。“你还有其他想法吗？”

巴基嘟起嘴，向史蒂夫索吻。史蒂夫靠了过来，在巴基嘴唇上印下一个吻。

“你想待在床上？”史蒂夫问。

巴基点点头，手指在史蒂夫的胸肌上画着圈。“给我讲讲你完美的一天？”

史蒂夫笑得灿烂，开口道：“嗯，巴基，先是从在你身边醒来开始，我们可以搂抱一会儿，或许先懒洋洋地亲热，然后再和你做爱。这次我想把动作放得很慢。等我们休息够了，可以再一起洗个澡。接着出门吃早午饭——”

“点外卖。”巴基打断他，调笑道。

“点早午饭，”史蒂夫纠正道，“再之后，我们可以去沙发上搂抱，一起看看没营养的电视节目。听起来好吗？”

“好，”巴基脸上的笑容已经掩不住了，“应该说，太完美了。”


End file.
